


Make It Better

by sinnerforhire



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way the ER scene in "Leech" *should* have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

## Make It Better

by Amanda

[]()

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at CLexiness, so pleeeease go easy on me! Only constructive criticism please, no flames (I can't withstand flames like our hero can!) Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Smallville characters used without permission. Spoilers: Leech.  
Summary: (I can't believe no one's done this yet!) A missing scene from Leech. What would have happened if Clark had accepted Lex's offer to take him home from the hospital? 

* * *

"Clark, I just heard," said Lex, stepping into the corridor. Martha gracefully excused herself from the scene.

"So, did you come here to make sure I was hurt?" Clark asked bitterly, clutching his ribs.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," Lex answered, inwardly wincing at Clark's obvious pain.

"Yeah, never better. Maybe we can go out in the parking lot and you can hit me with your car," suggested Clark sarcastically.

Lex grabbed Clark's arm gently to stop him, making sure not to hurt him any more. "Clark, what I said about you the other day, I'm sorry," Lex apologized, genuinely contrite. 

"Nothing appears to be what it seems lately."

"You gonna stop snooping around my back now?" Clark flinched and rubbed his head.

"Listen, I had no right to question your honesty. All I can do is plead temporary insanity and hope we can find a way to put this behind us."

"Only temporary?" Clark joked, giving Lex half of his trademark winning smile.

"You need some help," Lex declared. Clark tried to shrug off Lex's offer, but Lex's eyes pleaded with him. Lex stepped up behind him and put his arm around Clark's waist. "Easy now."

Lex slowly walked Clark out to his car and helped him inside. "I'll try not to drive too fast and bump you around," Lex half-joked. He was glad to see that Clark had relaxed into the seat. 

* * *

When they got back to the Luthor mansion Lex helped Clark to one of the upstairs bedrooms, over Clark's protestations. "Clark, you need to lay down and rest," Lex told him in no uncertain terms. Lex left the room and came back with an icepack and a heating pad. He gave the ice to Clark to put on the cut on his temple and turned on the heating pad and placed in on Clark's battered ribs.

"When did you become a doctor?" Clark joked.

Lex sat down on the edge of the bed. "Right before my mother died," he said sadly.

"Ohhhh," whispered Clark. "I'm sorry, Lex."

Lex shrugged. "It was a long time ago." But Clark could still see the raw hurt in Lex's eyes, even through Lex's careful camouflage. He was learning to read the subtleties in Lex's body language as he got to know him better. Lex rarely let his emotional guard down, but Clark was privileged to be able to pick out even the tiniest of emotional reactions on Lex's beautiful face.

Lex moved to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Clark. "Feeling any better?" he asked, guardedly hopeful.

Clark smiled. "Actually, I do. Thanks." Lex grinned at that, and Clark's heart skipped a beat. He loved Lex's smile.

Lex brushed away one of Clark's lovely curls from the cut on his forehead. What a shame to have a scar marring that beautifully pristine face, he mused. He noticed Clark's eyes fluttering. "Clark?"

"Huh?"

"Clark, you could have a concussion. I don't think it's a good idea for you to fall asleep."

"How do you plan to keep me awake?"

Lex looked at the beautiful, vulnerable boy lying beside him. Oh, what I wouldn't do to keep you awakehe thought, a dozen lusciously wicked images drifting before his eyes.

"Lex?" Clark asked softly, jolting Lex from his fantasies.

"Yes, Clark," he replied in that silky voice.

"I really don't think I can stay awake much longer."

Lex sighed. "Clark, it's really important that you do. It's too dangerous." He moved closer to Clark, looking deeply into the boy's crystal-blue eyes. He saw longing in them, longing he was sure was reflected in his own. But the boy was in pain. How could Lex be thinking such lascivious thoughts about someone who was obviously in no condition for anything physical?

A mysterious twinkle appeared in Clark's eyes, and he removed the icepack from his temple. 

"How about you kiss it and make it better?"

Lex held back, not wanting the boy to sense his eagerness. He leaned down and gently brushed Clark's temple with his own soft lips. "Is that better?" he breathed.

"All better," Clark whispered in a cute little-boy voice. 

God, Lex could barely hold himself back. But Clark's eyes were closing again. "Clark, stay with me," Lex warned, but he could see it was a losing battle. "All right, Clark, but I'm waking you up in an hour," he announced to the already dozing Clark. He gazed at the lovely young man in bed beside him. He wanted to watch Clark sleep forever. 


End file.
